Waiting for Yesterday
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: Thats just it Troy....I don't know that yet and well until I learn that I can't believe you. It only leads to me getting hurt....." I get up and stop as I'm about to leave "Let me know when you stop waiting for yesterday."


* * *

Hey guys! its been a while since i've written anything so here we go!

the song is called waiting for yesterday by david archuleta. i love this song and when i was listening to it today i immediately thought it into a story. hope you guys like it

Disclaimers: yupp i am totally the owner of hsm........geesh if i was a would not be writing fanfiction

i also do not own davids song or himself for tht matter. i would not be sharing if i did

* * *

Gabriella Montez was just an ordinary girl. Well an ordinary girl who was incredibly brilliant, moved around every year, and was very beautiful. And she had a secret that no one knew about. Only her mother knew her secret which was how they ended in their new home. Gabriella Montez began at East High during the middle of the year and took the school by storm. She broke the status quo proving that she was not just a studious girl. Along with Troy Bolton, she uprooted the theatre program and transformed the drama department. However behind the brown eyes of this sweet girl was a dark troubling secret that haunted her every where she went. She was also madly in love with a certain Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton was commonly known as the basketball boy. He was the king of the school. He had the looks and was captain of the basketball team. However when Gabriella Motez came to East High he became so much more than that. He broke the status quo and showed the school that you could be more than just what people thought you were. Through all of this Troy developed feelings for Gabriella. The only problem was that every time they became close, Gabriella pushed him away with fear showing all over her face.

* * *

Troys POV:

Ugh! Why is it that every time I get close to Gabriella she pulls away? I can see the look in her eyes and I can tell she's scared, but of what? I've never done anything to scare her or hurt her so why does she keep on pulling away?

I'm tired of not knowing. I love her so much but I can't deal with the look she gives me much longer without knowing the reason behind it.

I found myself walking into the Montez's backyard and to the tree that went to Gabriella's balcony. I had made this trip many times before so when Ms. Montez saw me through the window she just smiled and waved, nodding her head when I silently asked if Gabriella was up in her room. I climbed the tree with ease that can only come with practice and looked through the glass doors.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed with her knees curled up to her chest. Her face was covered by her hands and I could tell she was crying. I felt a part of my heart break as this wonderful girl was hurting. I didn't bother knocking instead just walking in and sitting on her bed. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her as not to scare her. When I felt her relax in my arms I tightened my grip on her.

"Shhh Brie... It's okay.....Whats wrong?"

" N-noth-ings w-wro-ng..." I had to stare at her for a second. Of course there was something wrong. She's here sitting in her room sobbing over something.

"Ella....you can tell me...I promise I'm here for you whatever it is."

" Fine... there was a reason we moved here. A year and a half ago I had a boyfriend who treated me like a princess. He held the door for me, brought me presents, came over to make sure that I was okay when I was home sick from school. Well one day he said he loved me and naturally I said it back because at the time I thought I did. Well after we said that he started to act differently. One night he had come over for a movie night at my house and my mom had to go out for about 2 hours to run some errands. She left us home because she trusted us. Well about 10 minutes after she left he started trying to make out with me. I didn't resist at first but then he started to take my shirt off. I pulled away shocked and he tried to guilt me into doing it saying that if I really loved him I would. Well I told him that he should just go home b-but....he got mad and he started hitting me. He beat me until I was barely conscious and then he left. My mom came home and found me on the floor bleeding. After I got out of the hospital we packed up and moved here. That was all a year ago today."

I was shocked at what she had just told me. So many emotions were running though my mind. Anger at the guy who hurt her, and sadness for what had happened were the two most dominant. I wrapped my arms around her tighter hoping to show her that I was here for her.

" El...I'm so sorry...." I didn't really know what else to say to her.

"You're the first person I've told this to besides my mom.... ever since it happened I don't know how to trust very well. I'm scared that if I let you or any other guy for that matter in....you'll turn out the same way he did."

It finally made sense, the fear that I saw all over her face.

"Ella, you have to know that someone who truly loves you like I do would never treat you that way.." I stared at her hoping she would see that I was telling her the truth.

" Thats just it Troy....I don't know that yet and well until I learn that I can't believe you. It only leads to me getting hurt....."

I pull away from her shocked. How can she say that? I get up off her bed and head towards the door. Just as I'm about to walk out I stop .

Without facing her I whisper " Let me know when you stop waiting for yesterday." And I walked out of her room climbing down the tree and out of her yard.

* * *

The next day in school during drama class Ms. Darbus gave everyone an interesting project. She told them that they were to each write a song that had a special meaning. They had till the end of the week and then on Friday they were to perform them in front of the class.

Troy was struggling at first but then on thursday night, the day before the project was due, he knew exactly what to write a song about. He holed himself up in his room that night furiously writing and strumming on his guitar. He finally finsihed at midnight and he went to sleep knowing that what he wrote could either make things better or not change anything.

* * *

Troy's POV:

"Now class today is the day that you will be presenting your song. I am going to draw a name out of a hat and that person is going to come up and perform your song. The first performer is going to be................Gabriella Montez."

I was really anxious to hear what Ella had written. I saw her get up nervously in front of the classroom. She sat down behind the keyboard that was brought in and started to play a few chords. When she opened her mouth and started singing I was shocked.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

_Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do_

_Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken_

Wow. I can't believe what Ella just sang. It was absolutely beautiful but it made me so sad. I hoped that I was able to get a message across to her through my song.

"Thank you Ms. Montez that was simply wonderful. Next up is.....Troy Bolton."

I really hope she understands.....

I pick up the guitar up take a deep breath and look straight at Gabriella.

"This song is called Waiting for Yesterday."

_You and me, all alone girl  
What's going on?  
Will you tell me what's wrong?  
It's like you're locked up  
in your own world.  
Oh, with nothin' to say._

_You keep me guessing,  
But I see in your eyes.  
He made you promises,  
But gave you lies.  
You're shutting down  
Because you're so sure,  
That I'll be another mistake._

_I know that he left you in pieces.  
You know that I won't be that way.  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did.  
Oh, Whatever it takes.  
You think history is repeated.  
You keep on wishing me away.  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change.  
Waiting for yesterday._

_Is it worth it any longer?  
So scared of falling again.  
Yesterday can make it stronger.  
But why do you feel alone?  
You know I love you better  
than he ever did.  
And this could be, all you ever needed.  
Hold onto me and just remember.  
Oh, no. Never let go!_

_I know that he left you in pieces.  
You know that I won't be that way.  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did.  
Oh, Whatever it takes.  
You think history is repeated.  
You keep on wishing me away.  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change.  
Waiting for yesterday._

_I'm the one for you tonight.  
I'm the one for you forever.  
If it takes a little time,  
Whatever it takes, whatever it takes.  
I'm the one for you tonight,  
I'm the one for you forever.  
If it takes a little time.  
Whatever it takes, whatever it takes._

_I know that he left you in pieces.  
You know that I won't be that way.  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did.  
Oh, Whatever it takes.  
You think history is repeated.  
You keep on wishing me away.  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change.  
Waiting for yesterday._

_I know that he left you in pieces.  
You know that I won't be that way.  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did.  
Oh, Whatever it takes.  
You think history is repeated.  
You keep on wishing me away.  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change.  
Waiting for yesterday._

Throughout the whole song I looked at Gabriella. I saw her eyes get big when I got to the chorus and her eyes fill with tears. I didn't want to make her cry. She kept on avoiding my face as I stood up. I sighed and decided there was no point in staying in a room where Gabriella didnt want me.

"Ms. Darbus, is it alright if I go to the nurse? I suddenly don't feel well..."

"Alright Troy. By the way that was a wonderful so....." Someone cut her off.

"I love you..." I barely heard her but I was so shocked. Did she really say what I thought she did...?

"What?" I whisper unbelievably

" I said I love you." She said it strongly this time with a determined look on her face.

"Ella...." I really didnt know what to say.

" I'm tired of waiting for yesterday Troy. I trust you completely and I don't want to always wonder what could have happened if I let you in. I want to know Troy because I love you and I know that you won't hurt me." She gave me a small smile that I returned 10 times larger.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that El...."

I couldn't resist any longer. I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms spinning her around. She laughed out loud and I knew that was now my favorite sound in the world. When I placed her down on the ground her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I smiled at her and then leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss lasted several moments and when we pulled back she gave me the most breathtaking smile.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ella....I'm glad you stopped waiting for yesterday."

* * *

SOOOOOO how'd you like it??

Gabriella's song was Heavily Broken by the Veronicas

REVIEW!!!


End file.
